Las Perlas Lunares de Getsugakure
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: Kiba y Akamaru viajarán a Getsugakure para cumplir una misión encomendada por la Godaime Hokage, pero el Inuzuka realmente no esperaba enterarse a mitad de camino que aquellos objetos que debía llevar a Konoha estaban malditos, ni mucho menos cambiar de cuerpos accidentalmente con un criminal Rango S.


"**Las perlas lunares de ****Getsugakure****"**

**Disclaimers: ****Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aviso: ****Este fic participa en el Reto: Intercambio de Cuerpos del Foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas" -Pueden unirse cuando gusten, somos un grupo muy divertido c:-**

Mirar el cielo era aburrido. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le atraía a Shikamaru de esto? Él no tenía ni idea. Quizá era la décimo séptima vez que suspiraba de pura frustración en toda la mañana. A su lado en el césped del campo de entrenamientos retozaba tranquilamente su fiel amigo canino, Akamaru, jugando con un palillo que debe haber conseguido por allí. Lo observó detenidamente, hasta que el gran perro alzó la cabeza de su tarea de mordisquear la corteza y sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿También estas aburrido muchacho? –El can respondió con un gruñido suave, totalmente desanimado. No pudo evitar carcajearse ante la actitud de su compañero. –Lo sé, amigo. Shino de misión con Kurenai-sensei, Hinata ayudando en la academia. ¿Y nosotros? Aquí sin nada que hacer.

Akamaru golpeó ligeramente con su hocico el hombro de Kiba como incitándolo a hacer algo para pasar el rato. El Inuzuka se alzó sobre sus pies y con gran agilidad le quitó al can el tocón que tanto mordía y haciendo gala de su fuerza lo lanzó lejos.

-Ve a buscarlo. –Le indicó a su gran perro y fiel compañero. Akamaru observó el camino que había seguido el tronco, luego a su dueño, y repitió el proceso repetidas veces antes de abrir el hocico en un profundo bostezo y apoyar la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras. -¡Te estás convirtiendo en un holgazán, Akamaru! –Bramó, no era posible realmente que su can se contagiara de las costumbres de Shikamaru. ¿O sí? Debería hacer algo pronto antes de que todo fuera irreversible.

Luego de convencer a su can para que se moviera marcharon de regreso a la aldea, pasarían por las propiedades Inuzuka, solo para ver si Hana no necesitaba ayuda. Conseguir algo que hacer parecía muy difícil hoy en día.

-Kiba, cariño. –La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos pesimistas mientras se preparaba para hacer alguna de las tareas domesticas que seguro le tenían preparadas. –Un ANBU acaba de marcharse, Tsunade te quiere en su despacho enseguida. –La cabeza de Tsume se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa vehemente. -¡¿Qué estás esperando mocoso?! ¡No se hace esperar a la Godaime Hokage!

Volvió a calzarse sus botas Ninja lo más deprisa que pudo y salió picando en dirección a la Mansión Hokage. Akamaru le pisaba los talones mientras hábilmente esquivaban a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Al medio día las calles se atestaban de gente.

-¿Será una misión, Akamaru? –Un ladrido entusiasta lo animó aún más. ¡Al fin algo provechoso! Sintiéndose dichoso apresuró aún más sus pasos hasta divisar frente a él la enorme mansión perteneciente a la Godaime.

Subió las escaleras solo un poco más tranquilo, no quería parecer tan desesperado. Llegó hasta el despacho y tocó dos veces antes de oír la voz de la Senju permitiéndole el paso desde el otro lado.

-Ah, Kiba. Ya estas aquí. –La rubia le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Él y Akamaru quedaron a un metro de la Hokage cuando se dispusieron a hablar. –Tengo una misión para ti. -¡Sí! Estaba tan entusiasmado que podría ponerse a bailar allí mismo, pero por fuera era ceremonial cortesía. Dio un asentimiento. –He recibido un mensaje de Getsugakure*, necesitan que protejamos unos objetos que han encontrado recientemente. Debes llegar cuanto antes, tal parece ser que no somos los únicos en enterarnos.

-Hai. –Se disponía a marcharse cuando la voz de la Quinta lo detuvo.

-Getsugakure cuenta con nosotros Inuzuka, y yo contigo. No me falles. –Tragó con algo de dificultad, la severidad en la voz de la Hokage le dejaba en claro el mensaje oculto tras sus palabras. "Si no lo consigues, no te molestes en regresar o te haré picadillo." O algo así imaginó él.

Las puertas de la aldea nunca habían aparecido frente a él tan rápido como esta vez. «_¡Mierda, que voy a llegar tarde!_» Se despidió de los guardias y antes de poder darse cuenta ya estaba de camino a Getsugakure siendo seguido por su fiel compañero Akamaru.

-¡Debemos ir hacia el Sur Akamaru, en marcha! –Y así emprendieron su recorrido, tenían al menos un día entero para llegar hasta Getsugakure, aun que cuanto antes llegaran mejor para sus pellejos.

.

-¡Ahora, ambos disfrutaremos sufrir al máximo! –El ritual había dado comienzo, su cuerpo había tomado el aspecto de Shinigami y su alma deseaba la sangre de su oponente.

-Sigue con eso Hidan. –Exclamó su compañero mientras rebuscaba dentro de los bolsos de los hombres con los que accidentalmente se habían topado en el camino, o bueno, quizá no tan accidentalmente. -¡Mereces la muerte! –Blandió su puño en dirección a uno de los ninjas oponentes que estaba enfrascado en la batalla contra Hidan. -¡Viajar solo con provisiones de Kurikinton*! ¿Es qué el mundo se ha vuelto loco?

-¡Satsuriku*! –Rugió con voz gutural el Jashinista después de haber torturado a sus victimas y quitarles la vida.

-¿Ya has terminado? –Hidan viró el objetivo de su visión hacia su derecha para ver cara a cara a Kakuzu. Estaba recostado contra las raíces de un gran árbol, a su alrededor desperdigadas por el suelo estaban las pertenencias de los ninjas que no tenían ningún valor para la Estrella del Norte* de Akatsuki. -¿Tienes idea de a que se referían con "las perlas lunares"?

-La verdad es que no. –Volvió a mirar los cuerpos exánimes de sus oponentes. –Ni siquiera pude hablarles de Jashin. –Murmuró al viento, lamentándose.

-Escuche que nombraron una aldea… ¿Era Getsugakure? –Otra vez tenía en él la atención de su compañero. -¿Cuánto crees que puedan valer esas perlas?

-¡Qué me importa! –Miró de mala manera a Kakuzu. –Si no hubieras estorbado con tus problemas sobre el mendigo Kurikinton hubiera podido hablarles de Jashin-sama antes de acabar con ellos.

-Tú estás mal de la cabeza, Hidan. –Se alzó en su metro ochenta y cinco de altura. De pronto tenía frente a él la guadaña roja de tres filos de su compañero, apuntando directamente a su corazón.

-Aún no me he saciado… -Una sonrisa macabra adornaba el rostro del Jashinista. -¿No te molestaría si te maldigo ahora? –De un manotazo apartó el arma y comenzó a caminar hacia el Oeste.

-Sabes que de nada sirve intentarlo. -«_Si no fuera inmortal, no tendría que soportar esta sarta de idioteces._» Luego de unos minutos sintió los pasos de su compañero a su lado, volvía a tener su apariencia normal, con su piel blanca y el cabello grisáceo peinado hacia atrás.

-¿A dónde te diriges ahora? Creí que viajábamos hacia Amegakure, y eso está hacia el Norte. –Apuntó con su brazo en dicha dirección sin dejar de andar.

-Quiero saber más sobre esas perlas, dicen que están malditas.

.

-Ya está cayendo la tarde. –Miró a su compañero. -¿Quieres descansar, amigo? –El ladrido era claramente afirmativo. Detuvo su andar, no les faltaba mucho para llegar a Getsugakure, habían logrado hacer medio camino en tan solo seis horas.

Desde donde estaba parado sentía varias concentraciones de Chakra, claramente estaban cerca de un pueblo, a paso desganado Kiba y Akamaru se encaminaron hacía lo que ellos pensaban era un pequeño pueblo.

-Bueno, tal parece ser que nos topamos con un feudo. –Quizá aquel no fuera el mejor lugar para conseguir algo de comer, pero no perdían nada con intentarlo.

-¡Qué monada! –Una concentración de griteríos se sitúo a su alrededor nada más poner un pie dentro del territorio feudal y una horda de niñas salieron corriendo en dirección a Akamaru. El can se acercó más a su dueño con las orejas caídas y observando con extrañeza a las pequeñas que lo miraban con admiración. -¡Qué perro más grande tienes! ¡Es divino! ¿Puedo acariciarlo? ¿Cómo se llama tu mascota? –Comenzaron a atacar con preguntas de todo tipo al joven Inuzuka.

-Alto, alto, alto. –Alzó las manos para ser más claro al detenerlas. –Primero, Akamaru no es mi mascota. Es mi compañero. Y segundo, lo siento niñas, estamos de misión, no podemos darnos el lujo de jugar con ustedes. –Comenzó a caminar de regreso a la salida siendo seguido por Akamaru.

-¡Mi padre es el señor feudal, si me dejas jugar con él te daré lo que quieras! –Chilló una mocosa de unos ocho años, sus cabellos eran anaranjados como las hojas de los árboles en otoño y sus ojitos era como dos castañas.

-Mm, ahora que lo mencionas, no me vendría mal algo de comida para mi compañero y para mí. –Le sonrió a la niña enseñando sus colmillos. Varias de las niñas se sonrojaron al verlo y no podían dejar de pestañear así como cuando uno mira hacia algo preciado.

-¿Son Ninjas de Konohagakure? –Preguntó otra de las niñas mientras hacían su camino a la mansión del señor feudal. Asintió con la cabeza. -¿Están de misión? –Tal parecía ser que por aquel feudo no pasaban muchos visitantes, estás niñas eran más curiosas de lo que se había imaginado.

-Eso es confidencial. –Murmuró desconfiado. Estaba considerando si una temprana cena valía ser acosado por aquellas niñas.

La cena había sido maravillosa, y Akamaru se había divertido jugando con aquellas chiquillas un buen rato. Ahora podrían regresar a su camino y terminar con la misión. Tsunade lo mataría si se llegara a enterar de que había echo aquella pequeña parada. Antes de salir lo alcanzó Tora, el señor feudal.

-¿Por casualidad te diriges hacia Getsugakure? –Cuestionó sin perder tiempo. Asintió calculadamente, midiendo los conocimientos de Tora, ¿Qué podría saber este hombre sobre su misión? –Oí que han encontrado unos objetos muy extraños, dicen por ahí que están malditos.

-¿Malditos? –Tragó saliva, con razón Tsunade lo había mandado a él, aquella mujer le tenía una maña tremenda.

-Algo muy extraño les sucedió a quienes han tocado las perlas lunares.

-Lo siento señor, debo marcharme. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia y miró a su can. -¡Andando, Akamaru! –Saltaron a la copa del árbol más cercano y siguieron camino hacia Getsugakure. Ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras del viejo. Las perlas lunares, las perlas malditas. ¿Qué les habría ocurrido a los pobres desgraciados que las habían tocado?

.

-¡Es el enviado de Konoha! –Miró a Akamaru con una ceja en alto, con razón Getsugakure no se consideraba una aldea oculta muy respetable. Las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos y tres figuras emergieron del otro extremo.

-¡Bienvenido a Getsugakure! –Una mujer algunos años mayor que él tomó su mano y le dio un buen sacudón como saludo. –Mi nombre es Mizuki*, y ellas son Natsuki* y Mitsuki*. –Las tres mujeres hicieron una reverencia. Todas ellas tenían el cabello largo negro y unos ojos dorados.

-Tienen nombres muy… similares. –Comentó rascando distraídamente su nuca, no creía ser capas de recordar sus nombres o al menos de identificar a cada una por el correspondiente. –Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, y él es mi compañero Akamaru.

-El nombrarnos es una de las muchas tradiciones de nuestra aldea. –Sonrió gentilmente Natsuki. ¿O era Mitsuki? –Encantadas de conocerte, Inuzuka-san. –Reconoció la voz como quien lo había registrado en su papel de "Enviado de Konoha". La primera mujer en hablar.

-Debemos darnos prisa. –Exclamó Mizuki, quien le había dado la bienvenida. Las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas, la noche ya había caído sobre Getsugakure. Lo guiaron con rapidez hacia el centro de la aldea, donde se alzaba un gran edificio blanco y verde. Dentro los pasillos le recordaron mucho a la Mansión Hokage.

Llegaron hasta una sala de puertas dobles, del otro lado no había ventanas, solo unas lámparas de gas que alumbraban suavemente la estancia. Al otro lado solo había un pedestal con un pequeño cofre sobre él.

.

-¡Condenado seas Kakuzu! –Mascullaba a los gritos, por supuesto que su compañero era un cobarde, infiel e ignorante ateo, pero ¿Tramposo? Eso no podía creerlo. Estaba totalmente seguro de que Kakuzu había hecho trampa. -¡Te maldeciré de por vida hasta acabar contigo cuando regrese!

-¡Sigue hablando y te mataré! –Exclamó su compañero varios metros más atrás. Volteó a verlo, cruzado de brazos con su actitud estoica de victoria. «_Mal nacido._» Siguió su andar, solo debía entrar en Getsugakure, tomar las perlas y marcharse. Podría cargarse una que otra muerte en honor a Jashin, pero primero, debía ir por las perlas.

Divisó un sector que estaba sumamente protegido y no dudó en dirigir sus pasos hacía allí, totalmente seguro que ahí se encontraban las dichosas perlas lunares.

Acabó con facilidad con los guardias que custodiaban el lugar. Un corte aquí, un corte allí, ni siquiera tuvo que hacer uso de su guadaña, esto era demasiado sencillo. Sintió, de repente, como algo atravesaba su tórax de una sola estocada.

-Mm, ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? –Se reprendió mientras se volteaba lentamente a ver a su casi acabado oponente. Había guardado la fuerza suficiente como para alzarse sigilosamente y atacarlo por la espalda. Estiró la mano hacia su espalda hasta dar con el mango de la espada que le había sido ensartada y, ante la mirada del moribundo Ninja, la quitó de su cuerpo.

Un grito de horror partió el silencio de la noche cuando la guadaña de tres hojas de Hidan hizo su trabajo en el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

-Por Jashin, ¿Es qué la gente nunca entiende el verdadero significado de la palabra inmortal? –Murmuró para si mismo, se internó dentro de aquel edificio verde y blanco. Solo esperaba dar pronto con aquellas perlas para poder largarse de allí.

Un pasillo lo guió directamente a una sala con poca iluminación, unas puertas dobles se alzaban ante él con imponencia. Al otro lado solo había más lúgubre penumbra, y apenas alumbrado por unas lámparas de gas, un cofre resaltaba entre toda la oscuridad.

Levantó la tapa, frente a él, apareció una perla que fácilmente tendría el tamaño de un huevo. Brillaba tornasoladamente, con una furiosa danza de colores perlados cambiantes. Era oscura y llamativa. Sus manos picaron con el deseo de tocarla.

.

Habían abierto el cofre para que él pudiera ver uno de los objetos que debería transportar hasta Konoha, era una brillante perla tornasolada en tonos oscuros, pero la luz a su alrededor hacía que brillara y que sus colores cambiaran. Era impresionante.

-Hagas lo que hagas, nunca debes tocarla. –Le advirtió Natsuki. –Cosas horribles pasaron la última vez que alguien lo hizo. –Ahogó un grito de terror. -¡Está brillando!

-¿Así lo hacía cuando…? –Las otras dos asintieron en respuesta a la pregunta no terminada de Mizuki. La perla estaba siendo recubierta por un resplandor azulado. Frunció el ceño a la perla, era la cosa más extraña que había visto jamás. Estaba a punto de ofrecerse a cerrar el cofre e ir por la otra perla cuando vio a Akamaru demasiado cerca de la perla, extendiendo su lengua para lamer la superficie de la misma.

-¡AKAMARU, NO! –Empujó con su mano el hocico del can y accidentalmente su dedo meñique tocó la perla, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su brazo hasta que llegó a su cabeza, el dolor era tan fuerte que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Cuando el dolor pasó y pudo volver a ver, las tres mujeres se habían marchado, Akamaru tampoco estaba. Extrañado pero sin darle demasiada importancia, cerró el cofre frente a él y caminó de regreso a la entrada. Frente a él había un montón de cadáveres.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?! –Exclamó, ¿Acaso estaban atacando la aldea y nadie lo había notado? Una vez fuera notó que aquel no era el edificio en el cual había entrado en un primer momento, este era verde y blanco, no al revés. Aprovechó para mirar su mano y ver si aquella perla no le había dejado una marca y vaya sorpresa se llevo. -¡ESTE NO ES MI CUERPO!

.

Lo primero que escuchó fue un gruñido, seguido de un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo. ¿Desde cuándo sentía dolor? Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez. Abrió los ojos y vio a un enorme can blanco que mordía con vehemencia su antebrazo.

-¡Suéltame, condenado perro! –Perjuró, más ruidos lo alertaron, a sus espaldas tres mujeres tomaron posición de ataque. Si ellas querían batalla, eso les daría. Hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha, ya que la izquierda la tenía inmovilizada, para alcanzar su guadaña. -¡¿Dónde está mi guadaña?!

-¡Akamaru! –Un minuto… ¿Esa era su voz? Volteó hacia la derecha y se vio a sí mismo allí, parado en las puertas dobles, cargando con un cofre y… su guadaña. ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA PASANDO ALLÍ?! El perro lo soltó y corrió hacia él… ¿O ya no era él? –Has podido reconocerme, muchacho. –Aquel ser ocupando su cuerpo, acaricio la cabeza del enorme can. Mientras que él sentía un agudo dolor en su brazo, sangraba muchísimo. Se suponía que la sangre debería ser de sus enemigos, no suya.

-¿Qué haces tú en mi cuerpo? –Envió la peor de las miradas hacia su cuerpo.

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta. –Masculló siendo seguido por el perro que gruñó en su dirección.

-Esto es de lo que le hablábamos. –Murmuró una de las mujeres a sus espaldas. –La maldición provoca un… cambio de cuerpos cuando dos personas tocan las perlas.

-Creímos que separadas estarían más a salvo…

-Veo que nos equivocamos…

-¡¿Es culpa de esas condenadas perlas que yo esté en este cuerpo debilucho?!

-¿A quien llamas debilucho, idiota?

Gruñido.

-¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo, mocoso de pacotilla! Y te enseñaré el todo lo que sé sobre Jashin. –Sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa quién es Jashin? –Kiba dentro del cuerpo de Hidan, lo miraba extrañado.

-¡Ah, estos mocosos de hoy en día no respetan nada! –Hidan estaba que tiraba de sus cabellos. Pero debía recuperar su cuerpo, no podía seguir dentro de ese cuerpo mortal. ¿Qué sucedería con su maldición? –La matanza es el precepto más importante de la fe de Jashin.

-Tú mataste a esos hombres. –Acusó con acertados fundamentos, deberían pelear, no había duda. Protegería a los hombres y mujeres de aquella aldea. Pero… Él no sabía nada de este cuerpo que ahora usaba. Pero confiaba en que su oponente tampoco sabría nada sobre él.

Se lanzó sobre él sin importar el daño que podría recibir su cuerpo, pero… si aquel hombre moría en su cuerpo, ¿podría alguna vez regresar? La batalla se movilizó por el edificio, lanzando kunais y shurikens a su oponente, era extraño moverse en un cuerpo que no te pertenecía, al cual obviamente no estabas acostumbrado.

Su oponente era un Akatsuki encerrado en el cuerpo de un Chūnin de dieciséis años, y él era, un Chūnin de dieciséis años encerrado en el cuerpo de un criminal Rango S. ¿Quién tendría mejores posibilidades de salir bien parado? Esperaba por Kami-sama que fuera él.

-¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo! –Bramó con furia contenida, la persecución se iba movilizando por la ciudad. «_Debo sacarlo de la aldea antes de que la destruya por completo._»

-¿Quieres tú cuerpo? ¡Ven por él! –El cuerpo que poseía no era el más veloz ni el más fuerte, y claramente no tenía ni idea de que hacer con él, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin intentar al menos algo. Se precipitaron al bosque, aún engarzados en una ardua batalla. Logró asestar una patada en su abdomen haciendo que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el frondoso tronco de un árbol. –¡Rayos, cómo va a dolerme mañana! –Se quejaba mientras intentaba pensar qué era lo que debía hacer para solucionar esto.

-Me tienes cansado mocoso, esto se termina ¡Ahora! –Ambos corrieron contra el otro a gran velocidad empuñando un kunai, estaban a escasos centímetros cuando una brillante luz los cegó y algo explotó entre ellos, la onda expansiva los mandó a volar. Sus cuerpos quedaron inconcientes.

.

Sentía su cabeza pesada, se sacudía de arriba abajo. Abrió los ojos de repente y se movió asustado haciendo que cayera del lomo de Akamaru donde estaba siendo cargado. Estaban muy lejos de la aldea de la Luna, incluso había salido el sol.

Akamaru se sentó junto a él. Extendiendo hacia delante con su hocico un pergamino sellado. Totalmente extrañado lo tomó y se sorprendió aún más al ver el sello de Getsugakure en aquel rollo. Miró a su amigo, quien le ofreció un ladrido entusiasta a modo de respuesta.

Luego de romper el sello y abrirlo su sorpresa fue aún mayor.

_Esperamos que se encuentre bien, Inuzuka-san. Seguramente se estará preguntando que fue lo que sucedió._

_No podíamos quedarnos viendo como usted arriesgaba su vida con aquel hombre sin hacer nada, así que decidimos que, a pesar de los riesgos que corríamos al hacerlo, debíamos destruir las perlas._

_Es increíble pensar en la cantidad de atrocidades que podrían suceder si esas perlas caían en manos equivocadas. No habría control._

_Estamos muy contentas de comprobar que una vez destruidas las perlas, sus almas han regresado a sus respectivos cuerpos._

_Teníamos nuestras dudas sobre eso, pero gracias a Kami-sama todo salió bien._

_Hay un mensaje anexo para la Godaime Hokage, solo ella podrá descifrarlo. Esperamos volver a verlo algún día, Inuzuka-san._

_Atentamente, Mizuki, Natsuki y Mitsuki._

A continuación aparecía el mensaje cifrado para Tsunade, se rascó la nuca con aire de confusión. Esperaba realmente, no tener que regresar a Getsugakure jamás, esas mujeres jugaron con su vida al destruir esas perlas, y solo atribuían a la gracia de Kami el haber regresado su alma a su cuerpo. Jamás, jamás pensaba volver a Getsugakure.

Se levantó sobre sus pies y puso marcha nuevamente hacia Konoha, al menos tenía la carta para excusarse con la Hokage de que el no regresar con las perlas no era culpa suya. Sonrió socarronamente, ahora Tsunade no podría agarrárselas con él.

.

Sentía como era picado en el rostro, era la sensación más incomoda que podía recordar.

-¿Hidan? –Al oír la voz de Kakuzu, una serie de imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente. De un salto se levantó del suelo donde había pasado la noche después de quedar inconciente.

Sacudió su cabeza confundido, ¿Cómo había regresado a su cuerpo? Se recorrió con las manos para asegurarse de que volvía a ser el mismo.

-¿Y? –Le cuestionó su compañero. -¿Dónde están mis valiosas perlas?

-¿Valiosas? –Murmuró con desdén. –Esas perlas eran una perdida de tiempo. Los ninjas de la aldea las han de haber destruido. –«_No puede enterarse._» Algún día aquel Ninja con quien se enfrentó se las pagaría. «_Ahora que lo pienso… No pude ver su rostro._» Un aura un tanto depresiva rodeó al Jashinista al reconocer que quizá nunca podría volver a reconocer al mocoso. –Eran unas baratijas de mala muerte.

-¿Y por eso te echaste a dormir aquí? –Señaló el tronco destruido contra el que había impactado. Dio una señal afirmativa a su compañero, quien no perdió tiempo en tomarlo de las solapas de su capa de Akatsuki. -¡Mi tiempo es dinero idiota! –Lo soltó con furia y saltó a las ramas de un árbol en dirección al Norte, aún mascullando en disconformidad con la falta de inteligencia de su compañero.

Arregló su capa y siguió a su compañero, jurándose a sí mismo que por Jashin volvería a encontrar a ese mocoso Ninja. ¿De qué aldea era? No había tenido oportunidad de ver su rostro, ni de saber su nombre. Sería difícil, pero por Jashin que conseguiría descubrir quien era aquel niño que osó ocupar su cuerpo.

**Bueno, aquí nuevamente cumpliendo con otro Reto c:**

**No me gustó mucho como lo terminé, pero realmente necesitaba cerrar de alguna manera esta idea tan loca que surgió a mi mente. En fin, aclararé algunas cositas que marqué más arriba:**

*** Getsugakure: **Es la Aldea Oculta de la Luna. Es mencionada en los Exámenes Chūnin y en la tercera película de Naruto.

*** Kurikinton: **Papa dulce mezclada con castañas cocidas. La cual es la comida que menos le gusta a Kakuzu.

*** Satsuriku: **Es una de las palabras favoritas de Hidan, la cual significa "Masacre".

*** Estrella del Norte: **Hice referencia al anillo de Akatsuki que porta Kakuzu.

*** Mizuki, Natsuki y Mitsuki: **Significan respectivamente, Bella Luna, Siete Lunas y Luz de Luna.

**Y esos son todos. Espero les haya gustado, fue muy raro recrear un escenario para que estos dos se encontraran y cambiaran de cuerpos, ¡Y lo más difícil fue hacerlos regresar! Creo que me rompí la cabeza pensando y por eso tuvo un final tan malo.**

**Suerte a todos. Me iré a leer las otras historias ya publicadas c:**

**Besos y abrazos virtuales.**

**Shanami H.**


End file.
